spruce_and_gimlifandomcom-20200213-history
Gimli Wilds
Gimlanton Ridge "Gimli" Wilds is the deuteragonist and one of the main characters in the series of their names. He is the son of Harold Wilds and Lydia Wilds and the younger brother of Spruce Wilds. He is a middle school student at Flosyce Academy. Background Gimli was born on August 11, 1706. A thousand year old sorceress blessed him and gave him a birthstone called a peridot to help for defense. Appearance Gimli is fairly slender and young with olive skin and burnt orange messy hair. His sclerae is pale blue, his eyes are aqua green, and his pupils are slightly thin and oblong. As a toyger, he has white fangs, sharp claws, sharp toenails, tiger ears, three whisker markings on his cheeks, and a tiger's tail. Gimli is shirtless and barefooted, instead, he wears brown briefs. The birthstone he has is a peridot and it is located on the center of his chest, representing Gimli's real "heart" (back when he was an infant to a toddler, he was wearing a shield to protect it and it is very common to him). (And there's another peridot of the same color and shape that's a little bit smaller on hie forehead in the middle of his fringe covering it and it was cracked when he was little in the childhood of the premiere). Personality Gimli is shown to be feral, childish, slightly clueless, and very playful. He is always naïve, spunky, relaxed, resourceful, respectful, and a quite slobby to laziness sometimes. He is surely brave, carefree, heroic, outgoing, and a bad listener, Gimli is ocassionally happy-go-lucky, optimistic, and silly of the adventures in the future and makes Princess Arlette laugh. His persona displays that he's a good sense of humor and being goofy to pull pranks as he loves, Gimli's portrayal shows that he is sneaky and mischievous. Like his brother, Gimli has a great fond of food and he has a sweet tooth to sweets, he can be overall ravenous at some times when his hunger can't wait. Usually, he can be emotional, sometimes egotistical, and very cocky, but he knows how to behave like himself. Powers and Abilities * Feral/Feline Abilities- Gimli is a Katroid as a humanoid tiger. ** Climbing- Gimli can climb on trees or something else that's related to that. ** Ceiling Cling/Ceiling Climb- Gimli can try to climb on the ceiling. ** Swinging- Gimli has the ability to swing on vines. ** Retractable Claws- Gimli has the ability to use his claws. ** Agility/Super Speed- Gimli is very quick at some times. ** Super Hearing- Gimli can hear things far away and sense something nearby. ** Feline Senses- Gimli can be able sense his surroundings a little bit. ** Night Vision- Gimli is a Katroid and able to see in the dark. * Spherical Form- Gimli is the only Katroid in his family that can roll like a sphere. * Gemstone Glow- Gimli can use his gemstone to glow in dark places such as caves. * Healing (unknown)- Gimli uses his gemstone on his forehead to heal. * Enchanced Eating- Gimli can eat alot of food and he's very ravenous. * Anger Empowerment/Feral Rage- Similar like Spruce, Gimli is furious but not way furious than his brother and loses his control. He cannot try to handle his temper, the weakness of this power is when Cherry and Arlette calms his and Spruce down. Trivia *Gimli's Katroid breed is a toyger (tiger as a domesticated breed), one of the domesticated young cats of the Katroid race. *To the development of the character and inspired by Virsaviya Borun, Gimli is said to be diagnosed with [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pentalogy_of_Cantrell Pentalogy of Cantrell] of the birthstone exposing on his chest. He also has [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleep_apnea sleep apnea] due to his conditions of his breathing or sleeping. *Gimli's name means "fire" from the old Norse Gimm. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Season 1 Category:Students Category:Middle School/Junior High Students Category:Katroids Category:Male Katroids